Mr Aizawa, I Don't Feel So Good
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Everything was normal. Than it wasn't. Izuku Midoriya was disappearing in front of them and they couldn't do anything! Right in front of their eyes, and they were powerless. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know some of you are most-likely going to hate me after this...and I'm okay with that.**

 **WARNING: Spoilers to Avengers: Infinity War. Like a big spoiler about how people die. So...you have been warned.**

 **SECOND WARNING: Bakugo's has no cussing filter (like me) so there will be some language.**

 **THIRD WARNING: Major Character death.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Hero Academia or Avengers. I own a binder where I write all my crazy ideas, but that's it.**

* * *

" **Mr Aizawa, I Don't Feel So Good."**

 **My Hero Academia & Avengers: Infinity War**

 **Summary: Everything was normal. Than it wasn't. Izuku Midoriya was disappearing in front of them and they couldn't do anything! Right in front of their eyes, and they were powerless.**

* * *

It was suppose to be a normal day.

 _Izuku thought it was just a normal day._

When Izuku woke up this morning he felt something was a little... _off_ , but wasn't going to let some strange feeling stop him. So he got dressed for school, ate breakfast, kissed his mom goodbye, and walked to U.A.

The feeling just wouldn't go away. It felt like the gut feeling that something bad was going to happen, _but worse._

Something very _wrong_ was going to happen.

"Deku!"

Izuku looked up at the call of his nickname.

Uraraka and Iida were waiting by the gate, both smiling at him. He pushed the feeling down and smiled back.

"Hi!"

Izuku merged with his friends and all three of them walked through the gate together. They talked, they laughed as they walked to class.

 _Just like a normal day._

Along the way they found Todoroki. With warm smiles and bright eyes, they convinced him to walk the rest of the way with them. Ever since the Sports Festival they made an effort to make him feel included on their group.

The smile slowly disappeared from Izuku's face as the feeling came back.

"Is something wrong, Midoriya?" He snapped out of his thoughts at Todoroki's question.

"I...don't know," He was thinking about the feeling again, of course. It was getting more noticeable, no matter how much he pushed it down.

"If something is troubling you, Midoriya, you can tell us," Iida spoke up, ready to help his friend.

"Yeah, it's what friends are for," Uraraka gave a reassuring smile.

Todoroki gave a nod in support.

The green-haired teen rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I have this...feeling. Like something really, really bad is going to happen."

"Fear not! U.A. teachers will do everything in their power to make sure everyone is okay!" He knew the Class President was just trying to reassure him that they were safe within U.A. walls. The teachers have done everything in their power to protect the students before, they can do it again.

But this felt so much _more_ than them. So much more than U.A. More than the _world_.

Izuku smiled a bit forced. "You're right, Iida."

The four students walked into their classroom and took their seats. The fellow 1-A students around them talked and laughed together.

The bell rings and everyone shuffles to their seats as Aizawa walked in.

Everything was _normal._

Aizawa was speaking in his usual bored tone. All the students listened intently to what he was saying.

Suddenly, something inside Izuku changed.

Something changed. His whole _existance_ felt so... _different._

He felt so weak. Izuku couldn't hold himself up. He fell out of his chair and slammed onto the floor.

" _Midoriya!" "Deku!"_

Izuku could see, hear, and feel everything so clearly.

"Midoriya!" A sharp voice commanded close to him. "Look at me."

The green-haired teen moved his eyes to see Aizawa kneel down next to him.

"I…I don't feel so good, Aizawa," Izuku whispered, panic filled his entire being.

"Iida! Go get Recovery Girl as fast as you can!"

"Yes, sir!"

Aizawa focused his attention back on Izuku and pulled the student's upper body into his lap.

"Look at me, Problem Child. Focus on me," The Pro-Hero paused for a second. "Tell me what's wrong."

Izuku opened his mouth to speak, but seemed to pause at something. He lifted his right hand.

It was _disappearing_.

The whole class became complete and utter _panic_.

 _No_. Whoever is doing this, _please_ don't take Midoriya.

"Whoever is doing this better watch the fuck out because I'm going to fucking _destory_ them," Bakuga snarled. "Don't fucking leave us, shitty Deku!"

No one could react to what Bakugo said, because they were trying to figure out how to _stop this, oh please_.

Tears silently slid down Izuku's face. He was disappearing. He couldn't achive his dream to be a Hero and save people. He couldn't watch his _friends_ achive their dreams. _Why him?_

"I'm...sorry," The green-haired teen gasped out. More tears slid down his face as his elbows turned to dust, his feet had disappeared as well.

"This isn't your fault, Midoriya," Aizawa told him in an emotionless tone. "We'll figure this out."

The teacher wants to promise that they'll, _he will_ , save him. But Aizawa can't. Because he wasn't sure he could fufill that promise.

He didn't want the last thing his student to hear from him to be a lie.

Some students of 1-A were sobbing, others were silently crying.

 _Why did it have to be their Midoriya?!_

Iida sped back into the classroom. "Recovery Girl's office is filled with students that are disappearing. This is happening all over the school!"

 _She won't be able to make it,_ was left unsaid.

A sob escaped Izuku as his thoughts raced.

What about his Mom? She would be all alone.

What about All Might?

One for All? If Izuku disappears, the Quirk will be forever lost.

Izuku knew he would eventually die, but he at least thought he would die being a Hero. Saving people.

There was a crash as Toshinori colided with the doorway. Pain flashed in his shoulder, but he didn't care. He rushed into the classroom and froze.

There, in Aizawa's lap, disappearing was Midoriya Izuku. His successor. The kid he almost saw as a son.

Toshinori collasped onto his knees as Izuku's eyes turned to him ans the boy's chest disappeared.

"I love you guys."

Then what seems like in a snap, Midoriya Izuku completely disappeared.

For a few long seconds there was silence as everyone comprehend what just happened, who they just lost.

Then utter _chaos_.

Students screamed as they sobbed.

"WHY HIM?!"

* * *

 **Depending on how Avengers 4 happens, this one-shot will have a second chapter. But until then, it will be marked as complete.**

 **Please review and favorite!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mr. Aizawa, I Don't Feel So Good**_

 **Based on the Soul Stone theory being confirmed by the Russo brothers**

 **Y'all can thank colossalblackening for convincing me to make** _ **one**_ **more chapter before Avengers 4. But don't get use to it because I will not update this until after I've seen what happens in Avengers 4.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Bright green eyes slowly blinked open and looked around the orange landscape filled with confused individuals.

Midoriya Izuku didn't know where he was, or how he got here. He vividly remembered being in the arms of his teacher and being surrounded by his classmates, his friends. He remembered everyone, including himself, crying and screaming for him not to leave. He didn't want to leave.

He doesn't know how, he doesn't know when, but Izuku will get out of here. Somehow.

"Midoriya?"

Izuku yelped and spun around. "Shinso?"

The purple-haired GenEd student gave a nod as he stopped in front of his former opposite. "You're here too?"

"Yeah," The green-haired boy sighed as his eyes scanned the scared-looking people around them. "Do you know anyone else that's here?"

Shinso shrugged and looked away. "I saw most of the GenEd kids in my class and a few 1-B kids...did you see any of your classmates?"

Izuku scratched the back of his neck and gave a sad smile. "I'm the only 1-A kid that disappeared."

The two fell into a slightly awkward silence, both not looking at each other.

"Did you see any heroes?" Izuku broke the silence and turned back to his friend.

"...a few. Hawks, Present Mic, Midnight, and I think the screaming ball of fire is Endeavor."

The green-haired teen nodded. "I saw Mt. Lady and Best Jeanist."

"That's a lot of heroes," Shinso muttered.

"We'll find a way out!" Izuku grinned brightly.

"How can you be so sure," The tired-looking teen growled, glaring at the other boy. "We _died_ , Midoriya. This is just some kind of hell."

"Because heroes don't give up," The grin seemed to get even brighter, somehow. "So we don't either."

Shinso seemed to relax at his friend's optimism, his glare disappeared.

"You look too optimistic about the situation, kid."

Izuku turned around and looked up at the man that snuck up behind him.

The man was tall. He was wearing a dark red jacket over a gray shirt. There was some kind of gun attached to his hip. He looked sad, like he had given up hope.

Considering the man spoke in English, Izuku switched to that language. "I am Midoriya Izuku. You are?"

"Quill. Peter Quill," The man gave a nod in greeting.

"Hello, Mr. Quill," The green-haired teen grinned brightly once again, not realizing it had fallen. "We cannot give up hope of we want to leave."

"Look around, kid!" Quill threw his arms out, motioning towards the depressed looking people. "We _died_! There is no way to escape!"

"Not true," Izuku frowned as Shinso moved to stand next to him. "Our souls were transferred to wherever this place is. Theoretically, if someone outside this place got us out, then our bodies could return."

"In theory," Quill pointed out. "Don't give people false hope."

"There are plenty of great heroes out there that can save us!

"They have to find us first," Quill scowled. "We are stuck in a stone that is in the hands of a madman that thinks it's his job to stop world hunger! And guess what?! With the snap of his fingers he killed half of the universe's population!"

"Heroes have not failed us before," Izuku's face became determined.

Shinso glanced at his friend before nodding. "And they won't fail us now."

* * *

 **Sorry it's short, but it was hard to get inspiration just to write this much.**

 **SEE Y'ALL AFTER AVENGERS 4!**


End file.
